She was mine
by HellionKyou
Summary: Ron....Kim....Mankey....Yori.....She was mine. Second chapter is by Ecam
1. Chapter 1

She was mine

Hey HellionKyo here, I hope you enjoy the story. Based a little into the future. Mainly Ron's POV 

disclaimer to Kp and characters.

{Rons P.O.V}

She said we would always be together, she was my frist in everything, she seemed happy as far as I know. Our freshmen year in college was wonderful, we spent every day together like the old times and it never phased me, that I would ever loose her. That carried o through Sophmore year...till Junior year. I was going to propose to her, I had the ring picked out and bought, I knew how I was going to do it. Romantic candle-lit dinner, under a full moon and stars.

But alas when I went to surpise her, i walked in her room, without knocking like I always do.

The flowers dropped from my hands as well did the bottel of whine, it shattered, but I didnt care, my eyes they must have been deseeving me...KP,,,my Kp in bed with another man. She was ontop of this guy, moaning and rocking back and forth.

I felt my heart drop, I couldn't feel. I felt like my heart stopped and I was dead. Or was this a nightmare.

"K...Kim? I managed to get out.

She got off the guy, who I had never seen before, and sat beside him.

"R..ron...I..um...you werent suppose to find out."

Thats all she could say. I ran out of the room and back into mine and slammed the door I sat on my bed, and Rufus popped out of the closet...

He motioned to me on how it went.

"Rufus...she has been cheating on me...was it a dream?...no it was reality."

Rufus made a frown and tried to comfort me but of course it did not work. I took the ring out f my pocket and put it in the dresser beside me. I ripped off my cliths and put only a pare of jeans on.

Just then she came through the door all dressed and smelling like that other man.

"Ron You...I..."

I lowered my head. "If you didn;t want to be with me, then you should of said so."

"It's not like that..."  
"Yeah what ever...how long?

"Three months...you werent suppose to know." Tears fell down her cheak.

I stood up "Get out!" I started off gloomly and then went strict. "WE are so obviusly threwMs. Possible."

"Ron.."

"No...just leave."

She did, I threw on a shirt, and left my dorm with Rufus in my pocket.

I decided to walk down the street, it was getting late, i didnt care, I was in the middle of a park, where I sat near a hobo. He seemed to be more thrilled at life than i was at the moment.

"Whats up kid, a little late ey?"

"So what."

"Oh girl issues."

"No...past tence girlfriend, cought in bed with another."

"Hmm...go back to your dorm kid...you need sleep."

I didnt think I just did w hat he said, and walked back in my dorm room to find _her_ on my bed.

"Get out." I said without emotion.

She tried to smile at me, but nothing phased me, I just had mny heart ripped out what am I suppose to say.

She nodded and left.

"Have fun fucking Mankey."

Her eyes widened. Yeah so I knew, didnt matter anyways, I just knew the name. I slammed the door on her face and locked it. I began to walk to my dresser. when I stepped on something sharp. My foot began to bleed. This is the only pain I could feel.

The pain of something. i picked up the object, it was a razor blade. i rolled up my sleeve and slit my wrist perfectly. though that didnt matter, I didnt even feel the cut just the burning sensation. So much blood was gushing on the floor, I slit the other so I feel equal pain. I laid on my bed, white sheets covereds in nothing but my blood. I began to feel the blackness over welm me, shitty way to go out, but at least I go out in a bang, to hurt her like she hurt me.

Was that all. Just to hurt her, or to make my pain subside from what I witnessed. Was I that horrable. I blacked out And felt my monkey powers healing me as i slept, when I awoke I thought I'd be in hell but no, my cuts were perfectly healed.

Thats it, I have had it, I couldnt ecen kill my self. I packed my shit and took off to Japan.

She was mine and now she was his.

I met up with Yuri.

"Stoppable-san...."

"Hey Yuri."

"This visit was not exspected are you all right, Stoppable-san?"

"Ron"

"What?" She sounded innocent. "where is Kim?"

"Just call me Ron, and she and I are no more."

"Why, you two were so perfect."

"Well apperentally I wasn't for her. i cought her in bed with some guy the night i was gonna propose to her."

"For that I am deeply sorry,. but of what we saw, trying to kill yourself was wrong of ypou is this why you are here..St...Ron?"

I nodded.

"She will be here soon, you know."

"Yeah She has been following me. Her secret has been unfoiled and now she just wants to rub it in." Tears flew out my eyes "I don't want to ever see her aqgain!, if she comes here, can you fight her off."

"For you Ron..anything she is no longer allowed in this temple as long as the monkey God, does not allow it?"

"Thanks...so where is sensi?"

"He has passed, I lead now, my ninjas and I are strong enough and more equiped than Kim Possable." Yuri said in complet anger.

Yuri has became more beautiful than I had last seen her, and yet looks as though she hasnt aged at all. She had her hair longer and put up in a poney tail with cherry blossoms on eachside of her head.

"Well now, Ron seems as though you had a horrible two days, your room is waiting for you,"

"Thanks Yuri...your a true friend."

My attractions for Yuri seemed to grow when I saw her. Though this could be because I am broken. I went to my room. I smelt so good. It smelt like Yuri. I laid down and before I knew I was asleep. Though after awhile I was awoken by arguing. I stepped out of the room and unto the battle ground where my ex and Yuri where having a cat fight because of me. I jumped off the rail and landed on my feet inbetween both of them, my monkey powersinraged, i was huvering off the ground and glowing.

"Go home Kim!" I growled.

"Ron we need to talk."

"There is no _we_ anymore kim, you fucked that up, now leave!"

She tried to jump kick me and knock me on my ass, but i shot monkey powers at her and she fell on her back, her arm bleeding. "NOW LEAVE AND NEVER RETURN!"

"You are no longer welcome her, Possable San leave, or fight me."

"I have a right to talk to Ron."

"He has told me every thing and you have no right here, until he is willing to speak to you, leave."

Kim of course never listens for her own good she should of..

"Ron listen to me we, you and i need to talk, just give me five minutes."

"I think you have already wasted that much, leave."

I returned to my room using monkey powers to get up there.

I lay there seemly motionless. Seeing her made it hurt worse and worse.

I wanted to cause my self paiin but I would just heal, and Yuri...it would make her sad. It already makes her sad. That much I can tell . Though I was right. Kim , has certainlly changed, she is no longer my Kim, and she will never be mine again......

End of chapter one...any ideas for two?

RnR

HellionKyou


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: MaceEcam here. No, this is not some knew way to self insert myself into someone else's story, this is me doing a Co-fic with a friend. Keep in mind I've never done this style of story before, I hope you like it.

Why? Why had she done that to him?

She hadn't meant to. He meant everything to her; she didn't mean to hurt him!

But she had. He had loved her and she had betrayed him and now that love was gone. And for what? Sex! A few nights of lust, spread over months. It wasn't like she loved Josh or anything, its just-

There was something she got from Josh that she couldn't get from Ron, in the form of raw sex. But she knew she had made a mistake, knew the moment she had Ron's face, his eyes. Like she knew every time it was over, until the urge returned. Then the regret was forgotten, if even for a little while.

Kim knew that Josh didn't love her. He was still dating Tara…I wonder, thought Kim, if sweet innocent Tara knew of what passed between her fiancé and Kim…

Dear god what have I done.

I try to fix it. I go to Ron's dorm, wearing the LBD. His favorite. But before I can do more than smile he tells me to leave. For once, I listensto him, nodding as I slide off the bed.

"Have fun fucking Mankey."

My eyes widen; he had known whom I had cheated with…

It's the next day. Ron leaves to Japan; I know where he is going, so I follow. I am stopped at the gates of Yamanouchi by Yori; older and more beautiful than before. She can offer Ron what I no longer can….but I must still try.

"You are no longer welcome here Possible-san. Please leave, or it will be my honor to make you."

"I want to talk to Ron." I demand. A breeze blows by me as Ron uses his Mystical Monkey Power to jump onto the walkway.

"Go home Kim!" He growls at me. I am not deterred.

"Ron we need to talk."

"There is no we anymore Kim, you fucked that up, now leave!"

I try to jump kick him unto his rear, hold him down so that he'd have to talk to me. I am blocked, as he covers himself in the blue flames of the MMP. As I pick myself off the ground a realize that my arm is bleeding. My gaze is torn from this as Ron yells again.

"NOW LEAVE AND NEVER RETURN!"

I try to go after him, but Yori blocks my way. "You are no longer welcome her, Possible-san. Leave or fight me."

"I have a right to talk to Ron." I demand of her, the tears in my eyes evident.

"He has told me everything and you have no right here, until he is willing to speak to you, leave."

She is right of course. I ignore her.

"Ron listen to me!" I call after him over Yori's shoulder."We, you and i need to talk, just give me five minutes!" But he is already gone.

"I think you have already wasted that much, leave." Yori says flatly. The tears flow freely as I leave.

I try to find Mankey when I arrive back at the dorm.. To lose myself again, in the sex. He is nowhere to be found, and I find from a friend that Tara had received an email telling her about Ron and me. Neither had been seen since.

Dark now, I can't get into my apartment. I had lost my keys.

I walk to Ron's apartment, empty now save painful memories. It starts to rain, and by the time I turn the spare key he had given me into the lock it is a full out storm. I lay down on the bed and try to get warm. I remember Ron.

Dear God what have I done!

Around midnight I get up to go pee. Shuffling into the bathroom, I spot a bloody razor on the sink. To much blood for a saving mishap. Ron must have…

Oh God…

But he was ok, I realize with a shock. His Mystical Monkey Power must have healed the cuts…

I look at the razor and then at my freshly bandaged arm.

I pick up the razor. I don't have Mystical Monkey Power.

There is pain at first. As I fall, it goes away. And then…

All pain fades eventually.

A/N: Dear Lord that story was painful to write. I don't mean it was a bad story, I'm just not used to writing fics like this…its really sad.

Anyway, what I tried to do with this chapter was Kim's POV of course, but everything else I made up on the go. That's about all I have to say on this story…I don't know what HellionKyo plan is for this story, if it ends now or keeps going. I'm up for more if she is.


End file.
